shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween: In Colt Blood
Halloween: In Colt Blood is the tenth episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Play as Colt and survive the zombie apocalypse! Summary Great episode! One of the best in my opinion, Centerscore High Colt awakens one day in the nurse's office alone. When he ventures out, he encounters a strange student. As he follows him, he discovers zombies have infested the grounds and the apocalypse has begun! He runs back to the office to find Zach munching on today's lunch: mystery mystery. They go out to discover Justin hiding in a locker. After some debate, Colt releases him and all three proceed to the cafeteria, where Linda is on a table surrounded by the horde. Colt distracts the zombies long enough for Linda to escape, and leads the other three students out to the parking lot. The lot is filled with zombies! They take cover by a tree, which Denni was using to hide. Zach then turns zombie and they, now four again, are forced to run to Linda's car. (note: fail to escape here and get a funny ending) The Mall Driving along, Colt and the gang talk about the source of the infection. Colt lies about having any. They decide to head to Monarch High. To Colt's annoyance, the girls make a donut stop at the mall, where they find Officer Monte's diary, which tells them the zombies are repelled by opulence and gold. They run to the jewelry store, then the movie theater. In a panic, Justin tries to lock them out but fails, and Colt saves him again when he gets stuck. The kids escape with Officer Monty, in his own hybrid, much to Colt's embarrassment. The Gas Station Monty is out of gas! The stop at a gas station, and as Colt and Linda go off to find food, Colt notices she is beginning to turn. They find the quietest foods they can to avoid alerting zombies, then run back to the car. Linda trips, and Colt decides to leave her as she turns. Back at the car, he tells them she sacrificed herself for him and they drive off. Sam's Colt decides to try and rescue Sam. Her house is empty, but as he enters her room, her dog Puddles comes out. Puddles sics a zombie and the gang, plus dog, drive off again toward Monarch. The End At Monarch, Principal Whitford gives them a tongue lashing, but Colt convinces her to let them in. There they meet other survivors: Raven, Sam and the nerd crew among others. The nerds are working on a cure, but needed Justin to complete it. They then find Colt was exposed but immune, and develop a cure with Colt's blood (hence the title). Back at school, life returns to normal, kind of. Bad Ending: If Justin is not saved, the nerds cannot develop a cure. The Zombie invasion goes unchecked and everyone is humorously consigned to living in a world of brain-eaters. Thoughts As it is never called a dream or anything, it means Colt essentially saves the city, and maybe the world, in this episode. Awesome. In terms of the main story arc, it is the first time Colt and Denni meet, and Denni is already showing interest in him, foreshadowing much to come between them. It is also the first episode (one of few) in which you can play as Colt. Double awesome. Bonus Scene Colt runs out and asks Monte if they confiscated the riddle riddle zombie food at Wilson High too. They didn't and the school is beginning to turn!Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl